1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for forming a silica based layer, a silica based layer, and an electronic device including the silica based layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the development of semiconductor technology, researches on a semiconductor memory cell with high integration and high speed have been made in order to increase integration in a smaller semiconductor chip and improve performance. However, because the semiconductor requires high integration, and a space between wires becomes narrower, a RC delay, a cross-talk, deterioration of a response speed and the like may occur and thus, cause a problem in terms of a semiconductor interconnection. In order to solve this problem, appropriate isolation (separation) among devices may be needed. Accordingly, the appropriate isolation (separation) among devices is performed by widely using a silica based layer formed of a silicon-containing material as an interlayer insulating layer of a semiconductor device, a planarization layer, a passivation film, an insulation layer among devices and/or the like. The silica based layer is used as a protective layer, an insulation layer and/or the like for a display device and/or the like as well as the semiconductor device. For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-0025680 discloses a semiconductor device including a silicon nitride layer, Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-0104610 discloses a display device including an insulation layer as a silicon layer, and the entire content of each of which is incorporated herein by reference. In general, the silica based layer is formed by coating a silicon-containing material in a set or predetermined region of a device and curing it, and herein, a defect may be generated on the silica based layer by a bubble generated during preparation of the silicon-containing material and its coating. Thereby, the yield of the silica based layer is decreased, and thus, the manufacturing cost of the device may be increased.